


Water Rescue

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma rescues something that means something to Regina. Even if it is absurd on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Rescue

"Dammit, Regina, this is absurd!"

Really, I don't know how I let her talk me into this sort of shit. Grinding icy, wet palms into my eyesockets, I sigh wearily.

I know exactly how she gets me to do pretty much anything that doesn't push to hard against my own set of internal moral and rules. Which is a pretty short, bendy list anyway. Memories of what those dark eyes and that luscious body and that whip smart mind and wounded, lovely heart do to me warms my half-frozen extremities.

"But I like you all wet, darling."

"Hardy har har, Madame Mayor. Don't quit your day job."

Her rich chuckle spurs me on and I once more eyeball the rushing water, wanting to get this damn task over with and get back to dry land. The river is icy, even in early summer and this should not be part of the sheriff's job list. Don't we have a few firefighters in this damn town who can add finding dropped jewelry in freezing water to rescuing kittens from trees?

Pouncing like said kittens, I crow with success and soak myself even worse going for my prize. There, in the handful of smooth gravel and sand is a gold earring. Gripping it tightly, I wade to shore, grateful to find that Regina has left the bridge and is waiting with my open jacket.

"Here," I grunt unceremoniously and thrust the drippy handful at her before diving into my jacket and mincing over to my car. Is that sand in my boots? Bleah. Plopping onto the bug's bumper, I yank off my boots and scowl into the sodden depths. "What's so important about that thing that you whipped out the puppy dog eyes to get me to go get it anyway?"

Looking up into those expressive eyes makes me feel like an ass. My grouchy words have stung and I ignore my wet and discomfort to stand and face this unexpected lover I have grown to adore.

"You gave them to me," she says quietly and squeaks in surprise and outrage when I grab her in a suffocating hug, rubbing a cold nose under her collar.

"Okay, then it was worth it. Now, please take me home and warm me up so that I can make up for being an insensitive jerk."

Giggling girlishly, she does as ordered and I once again marvel how this once evil, prickly creature has become so delightful.


End file.
